halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Honor Guard Ultras? Ultra Elite is a high Sangheili (Elite) rank. Titles Standard The standard Ultra Elites command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to senior field officers, (along with Major Domo Elites). This makes them on par with UNSC Captains and Colonels. They are subordinate to Zealots, who command Fleets and armies. They are considered to be more skilled than Spec-Ops Elites, but are still below Zealots. In Halo 2, an Ultra is seen commanding a Scarab walker in the level Metropolis and a couple more are seen warring with the Covenant Loyalists for control of the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They also appear more often in higher difficulties, in Halo 2 only. Special Operations Commander Thus far, Rtas 'Vadum is the only known officer holding this title. A Spec-Ops Commander commands a squad of Special Operations Elites, as the name implies. Although he only holds the rank of Ultra, it has been theorized that the Commander may potentially command all of the Spec-Ops troops within the Covenant. Ship Master This position is roughly equivalent to a UNSC Navy Captain. Ship Masters command Starships within the Covenant, but they still fall under the command of their Fleet's Supreme Commander and De Facto commander/Fleet Master. An example of this is Rtas 'Vadum who was mentioned as "Shipmaster" in multiple cutscenes in Halo 3. Fleet Master Although the Zealots usually have this role, an Ultra may, at certain times, take on the role of Fleet Master during extreme circumstances (such as 'Vadum's case). Combat ]] Like their Zealot superiors, the Ultras are extremely powerful and skilled warriors. They also possess very strong energy shields that can withstand about twice as much damage as those possessed by Zealots, but they can't take much physical damage when their shield is down. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons, particularly Plasma Rifles and Fuel Rod Guns, which they fire with unparalleled accuracy. They also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, or they are stuck by a grenade, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. The Ultras are able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Swords allow them to take down large numbers of enemies. Evidence of this can be found at the Scarab, where, on Legendary, Ultras' shields are so strong that can withstand one or two direct rocket hits. Ultras, Councilors and Zealots, are the only Elites capable of withstanding a point-blank shotgun blast or a plasma grenade stick. They are extremely powerful and are not to be underestimated. On higher difficulties they can kill a careless player almost instantly. When fighting an Ultra, it is advisable to use heavy weapons due to their strong energy shields. Even then, it will take multiple shots to kill the Elite. The Plasma Pistol is also highly effective, as it can completely disable their shields with a single overcharged shot. Like any other Elite, an Ultra will be briefly stunned after the overcharged shot disables their shields. The player should use this opportunity to quickly switch to another weapon, preferably one capable of making head shots (Magnum, Battle Rifle, or Carbine) and finish off the Ultra. Finally, Plasma Grenades are useful as well. While sticking an Ultra with a plasma grenade, on Legendary, will not kill it outright, it will deplete most of its shields allowing the player to finish off the Elite relatively quickly. Physical Appearance .]] Ultra Elites wear a white version of the standard Elite armor and in ''Halo 3 Rtas' Vadum is seen with slight armor permutations such as a Combat helmet, but with the rest of it being Assault in Halo 3. Appearances See: List of Elite Ultra Appearances in Halo Trivia *With the exception of Rtas 'Vadum, no living Ultras are found in Halo 3, instead, only dead or infected ones, found on the level Cortana and Floodgate, can be seen. In Floodgate, one or more of the dead Ultras may be missing their two left mandibles, just like Rtas 'Vadum. *At the outbreak of the Covenant Civil War probably most of the Ultra Elites were sent out to fight the Brutes on High Charity and that's why you probably don't see any in Halo 3. *Given the sheer size of the Covenant Military, before the civil war, the majority of Ship Masters were probably Ultras. *An Ultra performs the same functions and is just as important as a UNSC senior field officer, making them the Covenant's equivalent to Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. *Ultra Elites are a part of the Regular Elite Ranks. *Ultra is possibly the next Elite rank that can be achieved after Major Domo if the Elite doesn't become apart of the Specialist Ranks. *On the level Floodgate, the dead Ultras have sometimes glitches, some have a mixed helmet of the combat shoulders and assault chest with combat body. On some occasions; however, regular-faced Ultras can be found at the edge of the pit leading further into the crashed ship. *Many people believe Ultras are never seen as allied units in-game, but this can be achieved with the skull Thunderstorm in Halo 2, but there was a sighting of a randomly generated Ultra on Legendary difficulty in the level Great Journey where one of the Elites that ejected from his banshee was an Ultra. Related Links *Elite *Ultra Grunt *Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Commander *Rtas 'Vadum Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks